The Lioness and The Kraken
by Germany11
Summary: After news of Jaime leaving Cersei reaches Euron Greyjoy he cant help himself with visiting his Queen in her most vulnerable time. Cersei Lannister needs a distraction from her inner turmoil and Euron seems to be the perfect person to take her mind off things. However, both their needs for power makes things more complicated than they both were expecting. *Euron/Cersei, *S7E7


As night fell upon Kings Landing, news had gotten out that the _Kingslayer_ had left the capital. When that particular gossip had reached a small tavern near Flea Bottom, Euron Greyjoy had been among the crowd to hear. Hushed whispers were spoken on how the Queen's brother had finally tired of sticking his cock in the old cunt. Any other man who was seeking to wed the Queen would have cut out their tongues for such a verbal offense, Euron had simply laughed and made jests of his own. His night was going to be one of drinking ale until he returned to his ship to set sail at dawn, instead he found himself much to sober and walking with a spring in his step at the thought of a much powerful woman, being vulnerable to his influence. An opportunity that he could never pass up.

The _Kingslayer_ had been a constant pest on his mind, one that when he finally got his reward and was wed to the Queen, he was planning on subtly getting rid of. Euron had been slightly disappointed that he would now never get his one on one talk with the man over what his future wife liked in bed. Bringing that conversation up at the time, had been a treat of its own with how the much too serious man reacted. After all, he was doing them both a service by asking how to please a woman that they both would have had to warm their bed. As a pity as that was he wasn't going to lose an ounce of sleep over it.

His Queens chambers was an effortless task to find with the bulking creature standing watch at the door. The Mountain definitely would intimidate lesser men than himself with the stories alone that were no doubt true. Euron, as well had stories of his accomplishments and terror he instilled if not more so than the silent guard at her door. With a grin he gave a nod to the man turned monster and was about to open the door when his path was blocked. Sighing, his blue eyes flashed with slight annoyance at being stopped. His fingers twitched on the handle of his sword. Which didn't even to seem to bother the Queens pet in the least.

"I have simply come to grace our fair Queen with my presence," The Mountain gave him no response and just stared at him with those unnatural red eyes of his. "Do you want to inform her of my visit or should I?" Euron tried to keep his voice leveled, but his patience was running thin. His question did get the creature to knock on the door, however and that would have to do for him. The response took to long for his liking and as he took a step forward and the Mountain put his large hand to the hilt of his massive long sword, did a response finally come.

 _"Enter,"_ he heard his Queens response.

Euron gave a sly grin as the Mountain opened the door for him. His irritation had returned regardless when he entered the Queens chambers and the creature stayed with them. Observing his every move, ready to strike him down if he was given just cause to do so. Like a loyal dog, that should be put down. He thought to himself. Turning his attention to Cersei, brought back his full charm now. The sight of her was breath taking, it honestly took him by surprise even if he would never utter a word of it outside these chambers and even if earlier, he had lusted after the Dragon Queen, and his mind was as far away from those lustful thoughts as possible. He hadn't lied when he had admitted of always wanting to marry the most beautiful woman in the world. The Dragon Queen may have had youth on her side, but the woman sitting at her desk with a wine glass in her slender fingers was just a sight that couldn't be bested. Perhaps his niece and nephew had done him a favor at beating him to an alliance with the Dragon Queen. Euron made a mental note to show his gratitude to his niece lithe Ironborn body, in the morning. Whether she liked his form of appreciation or not, didn't really matter to him.

"Greeting's, my Queen." His words were a purr as if speaking to a lover. At least a lover he had craved very much at this particular time. His cock just twitched at the sight of her alone in his breeches. He gave her a small bow, showing her the respect she deserved.

Cersei had not been expecting at this hour at the night. Hells she even forbade others from disturbing her. All she could think about was her twin brother. After Jaime's departure against her wishes, her blood boiled over in rage. The dungeons was where she went to ease her frustrations. Wine simply wouldn't have been enough to calm the fire with in her at the time. Ellaria Sand had been the target of her wrath. The stench of decay was almost over whelming when she had entered her cell. It was a good enough distraction at the time as it kept her grounded with a different kind of ire. No, she would not kill her, but rend her flesh and hearing her screams brought music to her ears. Made Jaime leave her mind if only for a while. Her black dress was still coated in crimson from her blood. That cunt that murdered her daughter, had been left with one hand missing just like Jaime, and one of her breast removed as well. If she hadn't fainted from blood loss then Cersei may have accidentally given her a mercy she did not deserve during her rage. The Queen, was wise enough to not kill her and had brought the hand of the Queen and trusted advisor Qyburn to tend to her wounds.

Even as her stained hands were caked in blood, she didn't have the mind to clean them. Her short blond hair and countenance had been dripping with the woman's life supply, yet it brought her no peace of mind. Every single fucking thought she had always came back to her beloved brother. No, her traitorous brother. If she didn't love him as she did then she would have followed through on her order for Ser Gregor to take his head. Perhaps, she should have. Jaime had walked away from her. Left her to join forces with her enemies that would rather see her dead than on the Iron Throne. Her stomach felt nauseous at the thought and tears she didn't want to shed forced their way through. Couldn't her unintelligent brother realize that every decision she had made up to this point was in the best interest? If only he had seen reason then they could be planning the future together. Instead he had betrayed her twice now. Turned against her and their House. All in favor of what he had thought was honorable. It was sickening to her. Jaime had no honor when he broke his vow and killed the Mad King, he had no honor when he attempted to murder the son of Ned Stark and now when she needed him most, he choose his honor to help her enemies instead of staying by her side where he always belonged.

All she knew was that his betrayal to everything they had would not go unpunished. There would be no peace for him as long as there was none for her. There hadn't been enough wine in all of the seven kingdoms enough to ease her of every woe she felt. Each sip, just made her seethe in ire even more. When a knock had been at her door, she was ready to scream at Ser Gregor to bring her the head of whoever dared disturb her. The order was nearly at her lips, when she reconsidered, mostly because she didn't want it to be Qyburn's head brought to her. Despite her annoyance, she allowed whoever was foolish enough to bother her now to enter. When green eyes gazed into striking blue, her mood soured even more so. Of course of all people at her door it had to be _Euron Fucking Greyjoy._ Even the way he greeted her, infuriated her to the core. If the crude man's fleet wasn't so valuable to her then she could guarantee he wouldn't still be breathing now.

"I would have thought you and your fleet would have been on its way to Essos right about now," her tone came off bored, but at the same time her irritation showed through. "Unless, you are here to inform me that you find that simple of a task not to your capabilities. In which case that would be most unfortunate, for you."

Euron seemed for only a fraction of a second to take offense to her words, by the crinkle in his brow. A small telling that he didn't like her undermining his Iron fleet. Her satisfactory smile at his reaction, seemed to brush away the matter all entirely.

"Don't fret, my Queen, I will set sail at dawn and you'll receive what you require out of your loyal subject." his grin widened as he took a step towards her. The Mountain stiffening at his movements, until she gave an allowing nod.

How Euron addressed her didn't bother her until this moment she realized. When he had waltzed into the throne room with his precious gifts to her and addressed her in the same fashion, her mind had only been on avenging her daughter's life. Now, the way he never used the term 'Your Grace' and opted for 'My Queen' instead sent a subtle message to her that she had not picked up before. In his own way, he was claiming her as his own, before he had even right to. How he could ever think that a Greyjoy had any right to assume ownership of a Lannister was audacious, yet their audacity is what his House was known for. As long as it served an ends to her victory she'd allow almost anything. This play on words, however, was quickly crossing the list of things she would not allow. So with a side glance she addressed the issue.

"I am finding your etiquette of how you address me, slightly, if not very improper given your position."

"I would much rather address you," he smirked at her. Actually fucking smirked at her, with a challenge in those blue eyes of his, "by a more personal way entirely," There it was again. His assumption that he could have her be his wife. That she would willingly give a Greyjoy the position as King of the Seven Kingdoms. "Your grace." He added more as an afterthought than anything else.

Euron tilted his head at the wine glasses, a silent request and one she allowed with the wave of her hand. As he poured himself a drink they stayed in silence, both contemplating their next moves with each other. Euron leaned against the wall as he slowly sipped the wine. Observing each other's motives in the moment. Cersei was a tinge bit surprised that he hadn't commented on her appearance as of yet. Perhaps he didn't want to offend her when he was desperately seeking a marriage alliance with the crown, or perhaps and most likely the reason is that it didn't bother him at all. She could see the lustful leers he would give her body when he thought she wasn't paying enough attention to him doing so. Not that when he was in her presence in the past did he not give her those same looks, but now it was even more obvious than before. Jaime would never look at her in the same way if she was covered in another's blood, that she was certain of. Even the last time that she had wanted to fuck her brother, Jaime had tried to deny her at first. At the time it hadn't bothered her one bit as she always could convince him, now it made her heart ache. Trying to avoid more distressing thoughts that would cause her to break down in front of the one man she couldn't allow, she changed the subject.

"You were quite the actor with your performance earlier," she didn't mean to settle on complementing him, but found herself doing so before she could stop herself. "You even had almost fooled me with that display."

Tipping his glass to her, he grinned even wider, "It was my pleasure, they won't suspect a thing when the Golden Company is under your control. I'll enjoy seeing my nephews face when he fully grasps how fucked he really is." He chuckled darkly and she caught a glimpse of the madness underneath.

"Yes, well your behavior towards your kin was inappropriate during the occasion." She commented offhandedly.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, my Queen," so he was back to addressing her in that way it seemed. "Do you really mean you found my behavior not to your liking with how I addressed little Theon or more so with your little brother?" Euron had fully gotten her attention with that statement and her green eyes went cold, daring him to continue on this path if he wanted to suffer the consequences of doing so. That didn't stop him however. "I would imagine how I conduct myself with my own nephew would be none of your concern as that didn't seem to perturb you, until it was directed at the dwarf," When she didn't respond to his assertion right away, he gave a small sigh with a shake of his head, feigning empathy for her favor no doubt. "I wasn't lying when I told the dwarf that his kind would not survive in the Iron Islands, it's a shame really he wasn't born there as that would have avoided the misery he bestowed upon your House when he murdered your own father."

 _He is truly as mad as they say if he thinks he can bring up a man like Tywin Lannister as if he was speaking of the weather with her._

Cersei didn't want to admit that on some level he was correct. She didn't even notice how much his behavior towards her younger brother bothered her until she couldn't even bring herself to execute Tyrion like she originally wanted. Even still, it didn't change how now both her brothers deserved to pay for their betrayals. Needing to change the subject with something that would equally put him as on guard as she now felt, she remembered his small conversation with the Silver haired bitch. How he had given her a longing stare when she and her dragon arrived at the pit. That was a concern she still had and if Euron was thinking of betraying her just like her brothers had, she'd order his death right here and now. Her green eyes glanced at Ser Gregor which made him take a step forward. His hand on the hilt of his sword, ready for the command the second she gave it. Euron seemed to pick up on the growing tension in the room as his blue eyes glanced between her and her loyal guard. Setting down his cup on the table, he seemed even more uneasy. That usual arrogant demeanor was fading from his body as the Mountain came closer.

"Euron." she addressed him by name, not the title of King of a bunch of sad pathetic islands in her eyes and as she stood up from her seat, walking around the desk, leaning her back into it as she faced him, more at eye level. His posture straitened as he looked at her. His full attention at the ready, ignoring the Mountain now who could take his life at any moment. It was astonishing how much of his focus was just on her. Like they were the only two people alive in all of Westeros. Her breath hitched in her throat at the intensity in his blue eyes. They seemed to only show admiration for her and her power.

 _Good. Pay attention. In the way that my brother never did. She thought bitterly._

"What perturbed me more than anything that you claim was your display with the silver haired bitch." his eyes widened at that statement. She could see the storm behind his icy stare as the severity of her words and the situation he was in was settling in on him. She let him simmer in it for a moment, just a moment, before making her opinion on the matter clear. Whoever betrays her will die, not even the usefulness of his fleet would keep him alive if he dared turn against her.

"As I said earlier, you're quite talented on putting on a farce, however your longing looks and short conversation with her painted a much different interpretation than what I was expecting. In fact it was so convincing I'm inclined to believe that you weren't japing at their expense in favor of my wishes at all. Should I be concerned that the second you leave the capital that your fleet will sail for Dragonstone instead of Essos as we discussed? Should my trust in what I perceived was your heart's desire, might be wavering at just the sight of her alone," she used the term from their earlier meeting when she promised them to be wed once the war was won. "Tell me, Greyjoy, should I be perturbed by your behavior?"

Cersei had expected a great many things from the man that stood in front of her. His ambition to accomplish the goals that would benefit her. His eagerness to commit any atrocious acts. Even risked and would risk again being accursed by kinslaying if the opportunity had been presented to him. Hell he even boasted about it and recommend that she'd gladly enjoy doing the same. However, she never expected from him what he did in that moment. His pride didn't seem to have him capable of doing so. _Euron Fucking Greyjoy_ went to his knees in front of her. She could have explained away the odd sight of a man of his attitude doing so to try and save his own skin, but when he spoke, he didn't beg. Didn't even fully deny her claims with the Mountain ready to split him into for doing so. With his head bowed and his blue eyes looking at her shoes, he responded.

 _"Cersei,"_ he didn't even bother with titles as any man with the threat of death over their head should. For some reason that made her heart skip a beat and her cunt tingle in need the raspy way he said her name. So full of passion that she hadn't heard be used towards her since that fucking day she went to Winterfell with her late husband and slept with her brother. "If I wanted my cock in the Dragon Queens cunt then I am certain I could have accomplished it. I'll admit to the eye she is appealing," Green eyes glared down at him as she felt bitterness at his admission, she could only concur that it was from jealousy much to her dismay. "I could have won her heart easily by turning over my Iron fleet to her at the Dragon Pit. I could have even released my niece back to her to gain her favor and perhaps not be burned alive by her Dragons with doing so." the way he said it seemed to confirm her beliefs that he thought of doing just that, her glance darted to Ser Gregor behind him and her guard started to pull out his sword slightly, however the next part of Euron's words stopped her from giving the command.

"I have told you what I wanted most since I was boy and that was no jest or flattery words to deceit you, despite how appealing fucking the Dragon Queen might be, here I kneel before you. The only woman in my entire life that I have done so. My Iron Fleet at your command of whatever you ask upon me, I shall give. Like all things in life there is a price to be paid and you know mine. I have made my intentions clear to you since I had offered my proposal of marriage between our two Monarchies. I have given you the precious gift that I had promised, which you deserved, justice for your murdered daughter that was denied to you for too long. In doing so I have proven my own worth and what I ask is deserved as well,"

She closed her eyes momentarily as she recalled him strolling into the Red Keep on his black horse with her precious daughter's killer in chains. Cersei had felt like for once the world had gone completely in her favor and it had been done because of him. Giving a glance at the Mountain, she shook her head and he sheathed his sword and moved away from Euron who was still kneeling at her feet.

"Your dear, Jaime," he spat out her brother's name with venom in his tone, "Couldn't have even done that for the woman he claims to love. Now, he is nowhere to be found, and-"

"Don't mention my brother." She commanded, interrupting his speech. The pain of Jaime's betrayal too much of an open wound to bear right now. Euron simply nodded with her order of him and continued.

"You have my loyalty, you have my fleet and you can have me. In fact I would claim you do have me. I said, I will marry the most beautiful woman in the world," he looked up at her then, his blue orbs gazing into her green. They reminded her of the sea that his blood was from. For the first moment since they had met, she could imagine herself taking a _fucking Greyjoy_ into her bed. Seven hells, she had wanted to right then and there. "Even if I must pay the Iron price to do so, I will," there was a threat in his tone, a danger in it. Like nothing in the world could dare get in his way from possessing that goal. Euron took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon each knuckle before he finished speaking. What surprised her more was that she didn't even stop him from doing so. "You said when the war was won that I'll have my heart's desire and I intend on winning this war for you and for me."

The fierceness in his eyes so much like the sea were so intense, she could have sworn that could see each one of her enemies being butchered by his own hands in them. She smiled at the thought. His alliance with her could win her the very war and any war to come.

Still despite his proclamation she needed one more thing from him. One more action that would determine if he would get his partial reward now or if his head could still end up on a spike before the night was through. Cersei smirked as she decided the best way to word this was by his own display earlier. "Submit to me here, now." She commanded of him.

Euron couldn't help himself, he started to laugh. Almost uncontrollably. His Queen was confused by the display, but it was all too amusing with her choice of wording. If only she had known beforehand the humiliating things for his own sick pleasures he would have made Little Theon do if he wasn't a cockless coward and had submitted to him right then and there. Everyone would have seen what that Drowned God had gifted him for all their eyes to see. Wouldn't that had made the trip to this putrid excuse of a kingdom so much more bearable? At least he got to see a Dragon, at least now he was with the woman he would marry with all the power she had and the beauty to match which was worthy of him. Perhaps he'd even get her agreement for them to be wed sooner rather than later for he could enjoy every part of her that he wanted. After all, he never fucked the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms before.

"What seems to be so amusing to you?" She snapped at him and all he could do is grin up at her.

"Apologizes, my Queen. It's just your choice of phrasing. I don't think you would be commanding that of me, if you knew what I was planning for my dear nephew at the time," Euron could see the all too familiar look of lust gloss over her emerald eyes. Perhaps he may have spoken to soon then? "Unless I misspoke too early? I am here to serve you in any way you find befitting of me-" He was cut off, not that he minded one fucking bit with why she did it.

"Show me, in fact I command it of you," His cock was hardening with each authoritative tone in her voice. She'd like it rough, he finally had gotten his answer to his inquiry, and a woman like her wouldn't want it any other way. That was something he'd happily oblige to her. "I think it's time, you receive a small reward for your loyalty to the crown."

That was all the prompting that he needed, after all he couldn't leave the woman he was intending to marry be left unsatisfied by him, before he sailed away, now could he? Near minutes ago he wasn't even certain if leaving the tavern to drink the night away was even a wise idea. He wasn't naive enough to not notice that he was very close to losing his life and yet that had only made her appeal to him even stronger. It wasn't every day that he was in the presences with a powerful woman that could have ordered his death and actually seen it through to the end. Kneeling before her, was becoming almost uncomfortably unbearable as his cock was aching to be freed. To feel her warm cunt around him. Standing up, they locked eyes for a split second as he tested the waters of how much she would allow him to get away with. His callus fingers stroked her soft creamy skin and when she didn't order him to stop, he knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

The candle light, flickered in the room and made an appeasing contrast to the crimson that stained her face. Euron for only a second daydreamed of him having been there with her when whoever poor soul had felt her wrath. How he magnificent she must have looked when the blood splattered her face. How her emerald eyes must have shone with sadistic glee that could match his own like no other. If he had been there then he was sure he would have taken her right then and there, not caring if he'd lose his life in the process if she protested it. He was a man after all and sometimes his cock could get the better of him. Now was not the time for daydreams of what could have been when she was challenging with her gaze to make the first move. A challenge he would accept with no more hesitation.

The hand stroking her cheek, moved behind her golden head as his other hand snaked around her waist. He grinned as his comment about good two hands, came to the forefront of his mind. How deprived she must have been with that one handed brother of a lover of hers? Well, luckily for her he had full intention of making her completely forget about the lover of her past. When he was done with her, he would be the only man that she'd ever want to take to her bed again. Pulling her body, not to gently pressed against his. Euron gave her just enough time to feel the hardness between his legs that was calling out for only her, before his lips claimed hers. They tasted of a mixture from the sweet red wine and the copper of whoever was her victim that night, he noticed much to his growing pleasure as his tongue prodded her lips for entrance, which she gave to him freely. Their tongues battled for dominance as they deepened the kiss, her hands gripped his shoulders as he pressed the back of her legs hard against the desk. Pining her and reaping her with his body, if she wanted free of him then she would have to earn it. Not that she was objecting to any of his advances in any way. He could feel her nails digging into the fabric of his jacket. Her small moans into his mouth was intoxicating to his ears. A perfect melody that he would want to hear over and over again. He wanted her. All of her. Perhaps when they were wed and she produced him a male heir, he might not kill her so soon like he was originally intending.

The pain to his lip surprised him momentarily as her teeth had bit down on it. It seemed like his observation in his Queens preference was correct. His body shuddered at the sensation and when they broke the kiss to breathe, his heart pounded in his chest. One arm moved away from her body to swipe everything off of her desk, not caring about her personal belongings. The wine was on a try by the table anyways. That would probably had been his only offense against her if he knocked that over. He heard the _thunking_ of armor moving behind him and he groaned, with a roll of his eyes, as he lifted her up to sit on the desk. Normally he would had mind the company, but being who was in the room with them it was becoming distracting. Time to convince her to send her loyal guard dog away. As his lips moved to her neck as her fingers stroked his hair. He placed gentle kisses, here and there before nibbling on her earlobe.

"Do you trust to be along with me, my Queen?" His voice was sultry and the slight shiver of her frame was the desired affect he was aiming for.

"Are you afraid, Greyjoy, that Ser Gregor, will kill you where you stand if you aren't able to please your Queen properly?" Instead of sending the creature away, she had to challenge him. Remind him of who had the power here that same power that when they were wed he would make sure he took away from her.

Euron pulled away from her just enough to look her in the eyes. When green looked back, he glanced downwards and back up at her. "Would be a shame if my Queen couldn't get everything she deserved from her loyal subject if I can't focus my full attention on you." He commented.

She hesitated for a moment, but when she gave the command for the Mountain to leave, he knew he had been triumphant over her once again. Being generous, he decided to reward her decision to listen to him. Pulling her to the edge of the desk. He gave her a playful smirk as he pushed her grey dress up. He'd tear it off her lean body latter when it was time for his own pleasure. She shifted a little, helping him in the process. Blue eyes gazed upon her swollen pink cunt, as if it was begging him to use her as any Salt wife that he had previously claimed. It wouldn't have been that hard to do so as she was already craving him, but she was a Queen not just any Queen, but the one he was going to have his legacy with. He'd have to treat her better than even a Rock wife would be. At least for now anyways. Getting on his knees for a second time that night for his Queen, Euron placed his hands on her knees as he moved his head forward, kissing her thighs, biting and sucking to leave his mark that he had been there. Each tiny flinch she made at the pain and pleasure she felt had him reeling in almost uncontrolled lust that he almost abandoned his original plan again. Doing the same on both side of her thighs until he was certain that she was starting to lose herself just from that alone his head move upwards and licked between her folds.

Cersei's cunt had tasted even sweeter than all the women around the world he had claimed as his own. Which was quite an accomplishment, with how long he had been at sea. Only rarely did he wondered just how many bastards he had sired during his travels, not the he much cared for them either. The woman whose cunt was wet for him right now would birth him the only heir he'll need to solidify his claim to the throne. A line of succession she would give him, one way or another. The mound of flesh between her legs was swelling even more, the more he licked. Gentle nips on the delicate lips of her cunt. When his tongue, swirled around that perfect sweet spot he had learned women loved for much, she moaned and her grip on his short brown hair tightened. So much so, he wondered if she'd rip his hair out by the root with how tightly she was griping him. Her thin hips moved forward, begging him for more, when he knew she wouldn't dare voice it herself. Euron's tongue teased her entrance and she spread her legs farther apart for him. Persuading him to enter. Just not with the part of his that was wanting to do so more than his tongue.

His Queen was dripping wet for him and he groaned at the thought, sending vibrations against her cunt, causing her to arch her back, as he licked and swallowed her juices. Euron would take it all without complaint. His crew could never enjoy any woman like this. Never taste how the sweet honey between a woman's hair. They may have still had their cocks to fuck their captives, unlike his nephew, but there was still so many more pleasures of the flesh to be had than that. Pleasures that intensified the uncomfortable feeling under his breeches, when the walls of her cunt clamped around his tongue. His tongue went to work in faster recessions as it cleaned away the mess from her approaching bliss. Her hands pushed his head even more so against her cunt as he did so. She'd be wet enough for him when he took her and his cock was thankful he wouldn't have to waste time preparing her with his fingers as well. His hands on her thighs, he felt them trembling as she moaned loudly. Filling the adequate sized room of her bed chambers. Euron knew that once he got his legendary cock inside her then all of Kings Landing would hear how grateful she was to him. They would hear her stubborn admittance that she had been denying herself this from the very beginning. When his Queens release finally overcame her, with his head between her thighs, he hoped that where ever the _Kingslayer_ was that he could hear her.

In all her life has she not experienced as much pleasure filling every fiber of her being. It had touched her core and against her will she became undone by the sensations his relented tongue had provided her. Even fucking her brother that had always made her feel good, was nothing to how she felt now. Cersei had never expected much out of the Ironborn other than their usefulness with their mighty ships. Even then, their fleets in the past had been bested. They were a pathetic insignificant people, worse than the rats that littered the streets of Flea Bottom. Greyjoys had been the worse of them that their small islands had produced. Now, as her breath was ragged and sweat damped her hair, she was reconsidering her earlier assessments of them. Well, not all of them. Just the one that they had crowned their King. That same King, which was pulling away from throbbing cunt, to look up at her. His lips glistened in the light from her fluids. As vulgar of an image that might have been it didn't stop her from gripping his black jacket he wore and pulling his lips towards her. She kissed him roughly, but briefly as she tasted herself on him. It wasn't as disgusting of a taste that she thought it might have been. When she released, him to catch her bearings. His blue eyes didn't stray from his gaze on her.

The King of rocks and sea was challenging her again. Sending the message faster than even trained raven, that he wanted her. As well as daring her to even attempt of trying to convince him away without him getting his pleasure from her as well. As intimidating as this man might have been at sea, he didn't intimidate her with his icy stare. She was the Queen of all the realm and at the end of the day Euron Greyjoy would always be beneath her. Power was hers and with it so was the greatest Captain of the fourteen seas. Cersei smirked at him, tilting her head slightly. A small part of her wanted to deny his wishes right there just to spite him. His blue eyes never left her green and he made no move to stand either. He's waiting to pounce. She realized. Like the Kraken of his House Sigil he wanted to drag the Lioness of House Lannister into the darken abyss of the oceans depths. To smother her like the tentacles of the squid with his body. Euron wanted to break apart the foundation of her ship, where she would be stranded in the vast openness of the sea on nothing, but his good graces keeping her from drowning. A lioness has claws, however and they were at sea. A Kraken could never fair well on land like a lioness can.

"Wine," She spoke and he raised a brow, momentarily taken back. "Pour me a glass of wine." Cersei commanded him.

Euron Greyjoy didn't move a muscle. His body was tense as blue eyes glanced at the table where the fine red wine was set, then back at her. Cersei held back at her amused smile and only raised a brow to show him that yes, he had heard her correctly. Even then he didn't even move right away, when before he could barely keep his constant need to keep moving barely contained, now he was like a statue. It was no surprise to her when his stare darkened and she knew he was holding back a curse at her. The Queen that he had just pleasured not even minutes before, making her body tremble in complete bliss, was now treating him as nothing, but a servant boy. Or even more insulting to his pride she had treated him like a whore that wouldn't be paid. Begrudgingly to his pride the Queen had given him a command and when he stood, she saw how rigid with tension his body was. All she graced him with was a small smile. Pathetic men and their over elated egos. She mused to herself as he silently purred her a glass of wine.

Regardless, her amusement died with her smile when he turned and faced her. Her hand was already out reached to take the glass, but as he was about to hand it to her, he pulled it away slowly. His blue eyes were locked with green as he brought the glass to his lips. A small sly smile played on his countenance as he took a small drink from her glass before her. Not once did his gaze ever look away. Always challenging. Cersei was utterly stunned when he handed it back to her. His hands locked behind his back as he watched and waited for her reaction. Mocking her in the most subtle ways that he could get away with. Not even her fucking traitor of a little brother would have had the sheer audacity or madness to drink from her glass and he could even match her with how much they drank themselves into a stupor. Cersei couldn't even enjoy herself enough to take a sip. It was so unreal that this arrogant man in front of her could really have just done that. Words couldn't even leave her lips as she wanted to hurl curse words of her own or the damn glass of wine he just poured her himself at his face. Regardless of how she felt, regardless of how his action were making her seethe with ire, _Euron Fucking Greyjoy_ spoke up first.

"Would my Queen, prefer anything else to go with her wine?" His tone was taunting. More taunting than his fucking _'two good hands'_ insulting remark he made to her brother. "I am always at your disposal." He finished with a small bow to add another untactful performance in her presence.

 _Fuck Greyjoys. Fuck Euron Greyjoy especially. Cocky little shit._

Cersei didn't even want to be around his arrogant smile any longer. Didn't want to hear his voice that only grated on her nerves. As appealing as he had been for her earlier, now she wanted him out of her sight. How could she have ever thought that there was one good fucking quality about the man? She was not in the mood for his japes at her behalf. If he thought for one second his skills with his tongue or his fleet would ever be worthy of her then he was more of a damn fool than her brother Jaime ever was. As she took a sip of her wine, she waved him away.

"Your company will no longer be acquired," It's getting late and you have a long journey to prepare for, Greyjoy, you should get to work. The Golden Company won't bring themselves here and I'm sure you'll need all the sleep you can receive for the war to come," He actually just fucking glared at her then. Was he mad enough that he was asking for her to order Ser Gregor to dispatch of him? "You're dismissed." Cersei stood then, not even bothering the man with a glance as she resorted her dress.

With her back turned to him, she didn't see him approach from behind, as silent as his personal ships namesake. When she felt his hand snake across her belly, she didn't stop him. One command and Ser Gregor would be breaking down her door if necessarily. His breath ghosted her ear, as he placed a soft kiss to her exposed neck. Even then she didn't tell him to stop. The hand on her belly, moved to her hip as his fingers stroked in circular motions through the fabric of her dress. Repressing a shudder, when his other hand came to take the glass away, she surrendered it without a fight and he set it gently on the desk next to him. Waiting to see what he would do next, she was a little started when his callused fingers stroke her neck. She found her voice then.

"I think you don't want me to depart for Essos just yet. Nor do I think you want me to leave your company as of yet either," he sounded so sure of himself that she was about to disagree with him just to prove him wrong. "The most beautiful woman in the world does not need to fret on my account. I will be able to complete the task bestowed upon me, without getting much sleep tonight," Euron's voice took on a deeper tone. "My crew will have everything that needs to be done, before we set sail, so I have all the time that I'll need."

"I believe you're disobeying a Queens's order, Euron. Such an action could be punishable by death." Despite the threat, they both knew she wasn't going to kill off her last ally that she had since Jaime left her.

Euron chuckled against her the bare skin of the back of her neck and did he actually just inhale her scent?

"I'm not disobeying my Queen, wouldn't even dream of doing so. I've already proven that to you. Not one command that you have given me, have I not followed through to the end. So forgive me, but I must say that I am simply following an order that you have already given me," He commented as he placed another kiss to her skin. Pulling her body closer to him. His hardness on her backside. "I shall depart when I have fully fulfilled what you have asked of me."

"What command would that have been that you feel pledged to follow through with tonight?" She played naive and his fingers danced across her collar bone. Her wetness was already returning between her thighs. She gave a shaky exhale when he nibbled her neck in a non-verbal response.

Euron turned her body to face him and his blue gazed into green with such mad passion that she was sure that not even in all the years of taking Jaime to her bed, did he ever have the same look in his eyes. This time she did shudder under his stare. A triumphant and slightly sadistic smirk played on his countenance. His other hand moved down her arm, more rough than gentle, until both his hands were on her hips. Cersei seemed to be out of her body, fully trapped in the embrace of temptation as her arms wrapped around the back of his neck. Their faces inches from each other. His hardness pressed so close to her cunt that she wondered if he could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"Your loyal subject was commanded to show you what I meant when I ordered my nephew to submit to me. I have yet to show you a proper demonstration."

That was all the warning he gave her as without effort he lifted her up off the ground. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms tightened around his neck to prevent herself from crashing to the floor. Euron didn't waste the opportunity to crash his lips against her. Nor did he stop himself from his teeth returning the favor from the bite she had given him earlier. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was too busy with their kiss to even regard the fact that he had carried her to the bed, until she felt the satin sheets beneath her back. Her legs were still wrapped against him and she the noticed as well, the dagger strapped to his side. Not a mistake in lack of observation she would make again. Cersei had a feeling that he wouldn't cut her throat, since the man valued his own life, but it started to clear her mind if only just for a bit from the lustful haze it was in.

Euron's hands were needy in their invasion of feeling as much as he could of her. Fondling his firm breast and that was when it accord to her that they both were way too overdressed for this. She pulled away from him and when the Ironborn tried to reclaim her lips once more, she spoke. Stopping his endeavor in doing so.

" _Stop,_ " Blue eyes bore into hers and she could see that wasn't an order that he would follow even if that was her intention in the first place. "Take off your clothes." She added once she had enough air to say more.

Euron rolled his blue orbs as if her command had been the most absurd thing he had ever heard. "Removing all my clothing would be pointless waste of time," For a moment he sounded like he was chiding her as if she was a child and not his Queen. Euron seemed to pick up on her growing irritation for him doing so. Shifting up slightly on the bed, his fingers stroked over her cunt and she inhaled a deep breath with him doing so. His sultry tone replaced the annoyed one when he added to his previous statement. "When all I need to do is untie my breeches to put my cock inside that warm cunt of yours."

His words were crude and unbefitting to do so towards a lady of her stature. Cersei might have let this arrogant facade of his slide if for any other reason that his fingers were already teasing her on the brink of madness as it was. However, a fucking Greyjoy was not going to get away with choosing which command of the Queen of all seven Kingdoms to obey. Giving him a scowl she responded not too kindly. "Euron, your behavior is starting to perturb me once again." The threat was there. The same one from earlier.

When he gave a sharp nod of understanding and placed a soft kiss to her forehead before removing himself from the bed to remove his attire, she turned to the stand against the frame. There was always wine in the most convenient of places in her chambers, she poured herself a glass and watched him undress before her. There was an intoxicating feeling of power for her as her gaze never left his body. She had felt it with her brother Jaime in a much different sense than she did now. Her twin had been everything to her and she loved him dearly and every time her brother had shown her his naked form she couldn't help but admire how similar and different that they were. How her brothers handsome yet masculine features would make any woman lust after him, but he would only have eyes for the same as her feminine beauty made men crave her when they saw her. It was a power that both her and her brother shared evenly, because they both had been gifted with it the moment they were conceived in their mother's womb.

This time it was a different form of power she felt. She had bed other men that were unworthy of her and she could manipulate them, but it didn't satiate the need like with her brother. The irony of her life was that a _fucking_ Greyjoy would be the one to do so and she hated him for it. As he removed layer after layer, never taking his eyes off her, she could see her power over him. There was a power in lust, it had caused countless wars, brought great houses together in an alliances, and been the result of countless births and deaths. That was just unrequited lust by itself. _Requited lust_ was a different entity all together. Where she and her brother felt more love and that brought out their lust for each other, this was different with the Greyjoy where it was pure unbridled desire for each other.

Green eyes raked over his lessening clothed body. The scars that painted his life's history for her to behold for as long as she was content to do so. Cersei knew then that she had wanted to take him as hers to her bed, to fuck him ever since the moment he first strolled into the throne room with his audacious proposal. If Jaime hadn't been standing next to her or waiting in her chambers when Euron returned with her gifts then she would have ordered the Greyjoy to her chambers and pay the Iron price as his people would say to have him inside her. Instead she wasted an opportunity and went to what felt familiar. Safe. Non passionate on his part at all and she was almost denied her needs in her trouble of going to Jaime in the first place. Her fucking brother who betrayed her and who was heading North to die to fight with traitors to all she worked so hard for to achieve. The first woman on the Iron Throne is what she was. A title that she would not lose, because of her own willingness to fight for it and the man who was now as naked as the day as he was born ambition to win her.

Euron approached her as she set the glass down on the table next to her turning her gaze momentarily away from him. The bed dipped with his added weight. When she looked back at him he was grinning like a madman. Despite this, instead of taking her right then and there as he was so eager to do so earlier. He stayed on his knees. His hands behind his back as he gave her a childish playful smile. Was it flattery or for her to swoon over him that he was waiting for? If so then he'd be waiting till everyone was long buried under the ground, before he'd ever get that from her. His eyes were gleaming then and it was obvious her earlier assessment hadn't been the case.

"Do you trust my loyalty for you still, my Queen?"

The question caught her off guard. _What was he trying to get at now?_ They had already established his loyalty was only to her if in the end he got the reward for the price he was paying in this war for her. Not much trust to be had other than trust in his own ambitious nature.

"As much as anyone can trust a, _Greyjoy_." She responded with a dry tone. Which caused him to darkly chuckle.

"Allow me to once again prove my loyalty even more and perhaps then you'll see a Greyjoy is easier to trust than what you or others perceive." The contraction of that statement spoke volumes when he pulled out the hidden dagger behind his back.

 _Greyjoy's will stab you in the front, not the back._

The thought came to her then, but her eyes didn't show fear. Not that she felt any to begin with. Euron was mad, but even he wouldn't risk his own hide to kill her. He may have been her only ally truly left, but he has already made himself the same enemies she had in pursuit to wed her. In the end, he wouldn't kill her in her chambers, if he wanted to have done so he would have done it at the Dragon Pit. His eyes were focused on his task as the tip of his blade grazed over her chest. She kept her body still and she could tell he was enjoying his small position of power that he had over her by how he lingered the blade against the fabric of her blood stained dress. Her life was in his hands and the way he licked his lips at that made her sick. Euron craved power and especially power over her and he was letting the moment sink in. She wouldn't let him keep it. It was never his to have or to take from her. So when those gleeful blues looked into hers. She took back what will always belong to her.

"I'll _warn_ you now, if you rend my skin, I'll return the favor in kind." Her threat only made his grin widen as he inclined his head towards her.

"I've seen the aftermath of your claws on you as you lay beneath me now," his hand moved and the sound of her dress ripping echoed through the room. "A true _lioness_ you are and let me give my Queen some insight that she may find pleasurable to learn," he used his free hand to help with ribbing the dress right off of her. Exposing her body for he could devour every inch of her. "I _wouldn't_ mind you using those sharp claws of yours to rend my skin. In blunt honesty, I'd rather _enjoy_ it if you did so."

Euron had commented on her state of appearance since he had entered her room until now. How he went about doing just that made her tremble in need. Seven hells, she wanted him. More so now than ever. It was overwhelming her and she couldn't contain it any longer or deny the truthfulness of it any longer. This need was worse than when he was undressing in front of her. She had been too busy thinking of her brother to appreciate the sight fully. Fuck, now she could only think of the man on top of her. A perfect distraction from all the world had been right in front of her very eyes of her this whole time. She'd have to kill him when the war was won. There was no other options available to her, now that he had made her feel this way. Until then, she would savor all that she could take from him as greedily as she wanted.

" _Careful._ " he whispered softly, almost passable as fondly if he wasn't much too preoccupied in his work. When he was finished and he threw over his shoulder the tattered remains of her once eloquent dress to floor, she took what she wanted right then and there. Him.

Euron hadn't barely enough time to move his dagger out of the way before she kissed him with all the ferocity of the animal of her house sigil. Luckily for them both, he had enough foresight to avoid a tragedy. The dagger fell to the floor with a _thunk_ and then neither of them held back on their desires any longer. They both have been waiting much longer than they should have for this.

The kiss didn't last long as they have already had their fill of that. Cersei, deciding to take his advice on rending his skin and her own want to make sure his body told stories of her mark between them forever, her nails raked down his back until she could feel the warm wetness coat her hands once more in blood. Euron repaid her for it as his teeth sunk into her throat. Hard enough for him to taste copper. When she felt him lick at the wound he caused her, his whole body shivered. With his superior strength in the matter he pushed her back down into the bed. His fingers went to her wet cunt, stroking the mounds of flesh hidden by her hair. He seemed to be even more skilled with his fingers than his tongue she realized when pleasure shot through her body. Euron moved down her as his fingers pumped her cunt, his mouth took in her nipple. Sucking with earnest, biting the sensitive spot gently. Cersei couldn't stop herself from writhing under him with each intoxicating assault on her body. _Damn_ , the old Gods and the new, Cersei of the great _House Lannister_ was about to warm her bed with a _fucking Greyjoy_.

Euron was pleased to find out that he wasn't wrong with his choosing of who the most beautiful woman in the world was that he would marry. Her skin was so soft and didn't show her age at all. In fact it just added to her beauty and when the war was won, he could also savage that Dragons Queen's cunt against her will as well. No loss for him in the end. His usurper niece would definitely be getting a reward when he was back aboard the Silence tomorrow. The lioness claws tore at his side and he grunted in response. How could he have ever thought a woman like Cersei would ever like it gentle was beyond him. She gave as well as she got. His fingers plunged inside her warm crevices and he was a bit surprised that she wasn't even fucking loose like some whores he had been with. _Perfect_ , she was fucking perfect. Appealing to him in every way that he had wanted and all he needed to do was take it all for himself. He allowed his fingers to work her even if his cock wanted nothing more than to be inside her, he'd wait. He was a King with the most powerful fleet at his disposal after all and submitting to his Queens ever wish had been tasking for him. If she wanted what he could only give her, then it was time that she shared that control with him.

It wasn't like she could even argue that he was about to disobey her. An argument of that standing no longer held any weight against him. By default, her not foreseeing what leeway that command of hers have given him with their activities tonight was her own undoing. With the sounds she was making all because of him he knew he had been victorious. His cock needed much attention, but he'd have to just hold out for a little while longer. Euron did tell her that there was only one reward that he had wanted ahead of time. It was the second time he saw her when he gave her his gifts that should have won her heart then and there. Much to his chagrin, it didn't. Cersei may have given him a goal to follow with winning the war, one he wouldn't abandon her like the _Kingslayer_ had with achieving. At the time she had all the power to prolong him what he was due. Now, she had none. So with each calculated kiss and bite marks he gave her skin, each caress of her sweet cunt, he was destroying every stable foundation that she had built. It could have been considered cruel with what he did next. Fuck it was cruel enough for him with how much he just wanted to fuck her bloody till she screamed his name for all to hear. Just like he had to wait for his crown that his brother didn't deserve to have over him for so long, he could be patient enough to guarantee an even better crown for himself. Pulling out his finger, he decided to tease her a little longer at what she could have if only she just submit to him like she had commanded him to show her how, the tip of his cock poked the warm entrance. His body stilled and he heard gasp below him. Moving his hips he rubbed the hardened flesh against her folds. Her nails dug so deeply in his shoulders, he almost plunged into her with complete abandoned. _Not, yet, soon,_ was the mantra in his mind.

His lips were next to her ear and he gave it a tiny bite as well, before he spoke. "My Queen," It was for the best to use her title for she didn't attempt to murder him for this with the next part he say to her, Euron reasoned. _"Submit to me here, now."_ He echoed the words he had told his nephew earlier that same day. Preferring uttering them to her over Little Theon, he realized. He really could get used to this.

Then with much difficulty than he'd like to admit to himself he pulled away from her and sat on his knees once more. That was becoming a trend with her that he wasn't all that thrilled about. Emerald eyes shot open and her mouth went agape as he watched her reaction. Keeping his face deadly serious to mask his enjoyment. Has anyone ever said those words to the woman who blew up the _Great Sept of Baelor_ with wildfire before? He certainly was hoping he was the first to do so. His mood turned ecstatic as the Queen who had first denied his proposal was at a loss of words. His cock twitched at the very sight of it all. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again and then opened it again.

With barely concealed rage that was no doubt more blazing than Dragon fire, she asked _"What did you just say, Greyjoy?"_ She was most likely regretting her decision not to have her creature take his head when he was on his knees before her.

Knowing the words he was already going to say, Euron didn't even hesitate to respond, like she was thinking he would to reconsider what he was doing. _"Submit to me here, now,"_ The corner of his mouth twitched as he tried to shy away his grin. "I have done all that you have asked for gaining your favor. I have earned my reward and continue to do so without question. Where others have abandoned you, where even your own brother the _Kingslayer_ has betrayed you,"

She wanted to strike him and he caught her wrist gently when she tried. Placing a small kiss on the offending hand. Never taking his eyes off her own.

"I have stayed loyal to the crown. Kept my own pride in check at feigning turning craven in front of my own nephew, because you requested that of me. My Iron fleet has proven its worth and will continue to do so once I have been rewarded. All you need to do is accept my proposal and I will give only you, my Queen, your heart's desire. Starting with pleasuring you, in ways your- you couldn't even fathom were imaginable." he changed tact quickly enough when he saw the murderous intent in her eyes as they flashed to her chamber door. Don't mention her brother was the message he got. He could do that, for now. As he finished speaking, he released her hand and waited.

A bitter laugh was not the reaction he was really expecting. Anger, threats or acceptance was one thing, this was clearly another. His head tilted to the side as he observed the odd behavior. Her hand cover her mouth as she shook her head at him.

"You really are _madder_ than any Greyjoy that has ever come before you." The comment seemed less directed at him and more of her own musing.

Taking no offense to the remark he gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

 _"Tell me, Greyjoy,"_ she hissed the words at him with venom. "Are you _mad_ enough that you are telling me of your _treason_ that you're willing to partake in against the crown, if I do not accept your proposal at this very inopportune time?"

That was more expected for him and deciding to give her more of a reason to abide to him, he leaned over her once more. She wasn't having it, though and she tried to move away from his advancements, pushing at his broad chest to get him to back off. If she had been truly against this, then she would have called that guard of hers by now. The fact that she had not only gave him more confidence to proceed. Euron seized both her wrist in his grip firm, but non painful, he held them above her head as his body was flushed against hers. His cock once more pressed against where they both had wanted it to be. Despite her ire at him, she couldn't stop the trembling of her body from a mixture of a need for violence against him and a need for his cock to be inside her. He was counting on the latter being the one she would end up giving in to. They both would benefit much more so if she did.

"Would it be considered treason for a loyal subject and ally to follow their pledge to the Queens explicit orders?" His argument had sound reason even if she didn't grasp it in the moment. Emphasizing his point, he moved his hips against her. She bit her lip to hold back a moan that was desperately wanting to be heard by him. "Unless, the definition of treason has changed since we've been in your chambers, which I highly doubt, then no man, God or woman could brand me as traitor for following what _you_ as Queen has _commanded_ of me." He removed his grasp on her wrists as his fingers played with her erect nipples.

It only took less than a second for Cersei's confusion at his words to fade away to nothing. She replaced her confusion for his own with an action he was not in the least expecting. If he had been able to foresee it, she was sure he would have made more of an effort to have stopped it. The Queen flipped their positions for he was no longer on top of her, but now she looked down at him. His blue eyes widened in surprise, a smirk played on his lips at her display of dominance. Ironborn were known for raping and pillaging all that they wanted so she had to wonder if this one, the most arrogant of all of them, ever truly had a woman take full control in his bed. This wasn't his bed. This was hers. He didn't have any authority to look down upon her like she was some prize that he could win. If anything, he should be begging for a chance to be in her presence, let alone her bed. Euron's hands rubbed her arms as she splayed her hands on his chest to straighten herself up above him. Her legs straddled his waist as her cunt pressed against his hardened flesh. His blue eyes devouring every inch of her body.

"Am I to assume that your answer to my proposal is _yes_?" He questioned smugly, but carefully.

The fucking Greyjoy's arrogance was the most irritating thing she had ever been forced to bear witness to. Not even that Tyrell whore had grated on her nerves in such a way. Cersei had no intention of giving in to a man whose ambition at possessing her foolishly made him threaten her in the only way he could. As ire it made her she needed his fleet. She need his subordination with bringing her the Golden Company. Her Kingdom did not have enough ships for that task and they both knew it. So like a carrot he had dangled her victory within reach, only to snatch it away if she didn't agree to wed him and share in her power. Not like he would even like staying at the Capital to help rule it. He was a man of the sea, not of court. His scent reeked of salt sea air and sweat. As arrogant as he was, he could never survive long enough in Kings Landing. If she or another didn't have his head here then he would simply leave it behind to sail away. Not worthy of her affections or her power, no matter how of use he proved to be. Was he mad enough to not even see that himself? However, if he was or not, what power he thought he had over her, she would once again empathize her point.

"I am the Queen." She breathed out. Her emerald eyes capturing the blue of his own.

"Aye," He was almost deathly silent with how he spoke. "That I can see," he spoke more serious then. "The most _beautiful_ Queen in all the lands I have been to in my travels." He added as if an afterthought to flatter her.

Cersei leaned forward as she kissed him, only long enough for him to attempt to kiss her back. When he did she took the bottom of his lip with her teeth, cutting the soft flesh of his lip. He winced slightly, but didn't protest. When she pushed herself up, her nails raked down his scarred chest, leaving bleeding scratches in its wake. His hands moved to her hips as he was intoxicated with her.

"You _will_ bring your Queen, the Golden Company." She ordered him.

He gave her a sharp nod. "Aye, I _shall,_ when-"

Cersei didn't allow him to finish, already predicting what he would say next.

"After your return and the Golden Company is under my command, then we shall discuss your future within the Capital." With a circular movement of her hips against his own, she indicated what that future could be if he did not displease her.

Blue eyes gleamed up at her, but there was a cautiousness within them at her words. Carefully, he responded, "Would that future entail, losing my head the second I arrived back?" He was wise enough to be concerned. "If so, I'd rather much set sail back to the Iron Islands if that were the case." His threat at deserting her was known. His loyalty came at a price with his own ambition, one that if given then nothing would stop him from completing any task in his way.

"Has your own ambition left you at the risks of harm to your person? If so then I must say, you never had much ambition to begin with." She taunted him right back as his grin turned into a thin line at her words. The insulting comment to his character hitting its mark as intended.

"No, my _ambition_ has not left me. I still very much intend to take what I deserve." Another threat. "I will need more of a guarantee, however." He pressed on the subject, not giving her much leeway with delays anymore.

"A fortnight, then you'll be _rewarded_ ," She yielded, more for him than for her. That would be long enough for her to plan a course of action with dealing the untrustworthy man. "Only once you return with what is _mine._ " That seemed to palate him.

"Aye, a fortnight and then we both shall have what we are _due_." That was enough negotiating for him it seemed as he shot up and kissed her with vigor.

There was no holding either of them back and he showed that when he pulled her short golden hair roughly back as his mouth savaged her neck. Euron gripped her firm breasts roughly as a moan escaped. When she adjusted her body just enough for he could penetrate her, his cock plunged into her warm cunt, filling her whole with his length. They both stilled only for a time to accommodate to the feeling of him being inside her. A gasp leaving both their lips. Her nails dug painfully into his shoulders. Cersei moved her body up first and thrusted down on him once more, sparking off the more animalistic tendencies that Ironborn were known for in their blood. His thrusts into her were like a storm at sea. Brutal and unforgiving. Her body moving of its own accord as she set the pace. Her hips moved in a circular motion on his hips. His cock twitched inside her. She was in control and she reviled in it as his thrusts up into her only matched what she would allow of him. That lasted for a bit, until he gave her a sly grin. When he flipped their positions once more for he could be the one dominating her. His cock went into her deeper and her body trembled against him. Grunting, he adjusted the position of her legs to be held by his shoulders for he could go in deeper with each thrust. Sweat was staining their body and burning the cuts she made on his skin.

Euron could barely contain himself with how greedy he was getting with her body. Each scratch of her nails. Each yank of his brown hair that pulled some out some strands out of the roots. The feel of her walls clamping and holding his cock hostage with in her. Was all to intoxicating. He was naive enough to believe she had truly meant her words to him. Yet as he buried his face into her neck, smelling her the scent of her arousal for him. He didn't care. His Queen had made him a promise and when all of this was over, he'd make sure she kept it. Euron would not be played for as a fool that she thought he was. No, he was a Kraken of Pyke, more so than any other Greyjoy of the past whose blood pumped through his veins. The Iron Price would be paid and if she wanted her fucking Golden Company on his return then she would wed him before the time she had placed for it to happen. Now, he was just going to enjoy a small harvest of his future. Make her moans even reach the dead behind the Wall. This Lioness and all that she owned would belong to the Kraken of the sea.

Despite the pleasure of this position, Cersei did not much enjoy the image it must have been painting for the man whose cock was inside her. Moving her legs from his shoulders, a move he didn't pay much attention to, she wrapped them around his hips, pulling him in deeper with his thrust. He groaned out in pleasure at the action and gave his approval with a kiss against her jawline. He lifted himself up with both hands on the bed beside her head, arching his back up to plunge into her more ferociously. Her delicate fingers went around his throat and squeezed just enough to cut off his air supply temporally. That only made him more earnest in his rhythm as his wide glazed over eyes stared intently into her emerald ones. His breath became more ragged without the lack of air and when she felt his thrust give slightly she let go. Euron gave a moan of his own, which was more addicting than the milk of the poppy to others, for her. When he pulled out of her gasping for breath she was surprised, only for him to flip her onto her stomach, like she was some sort of dog. Not a position she was comfortable with and one she was about to protest until his fingers stroked between her folds and she bit back the sounds of pleasure from leavening her throat.

His free hand pushed her part of her upper back down, more gently than she was expecting. She held herself up on her forearms as repositioned himself at her entrance. This time he went in more slowly, teasing her. Making her crave every length of his cock that he would bestow upon her. When he was fully sheathed within her, did he pulls his hips back just as slow, only to thrust in even harder. He repeated the same rhythm again, taunting her with his gentleness. Cersei buried her face in the satin pillows. Her body writhing from his actions. Her cunt dripping wet, the more his callus fingers stroked that spot that shot waves of ecstasy up her body each time he found it.

 _"Fucking, Greyjoy's."_ She cursed him in pleasure and ire at the sexual games he was playing with her. His chest was pressed against her back and he felt him give a shaky chuckle at her words.

The stubble of his beard tickled her skin at the back her neck. His teeth bit down and he sucked on the flesh. Leaving bruises that would last for days. Telling the world that he had claimed her as his own.

His voice was ragged with breaths as he responded to her curse of him. "Aye, the best _lovers_ in all the world some would say," He gave a dark snicker then, "I would rather be as bold as to claim as the best of the mentioned Greyjoy's, that we can _fuck_ a Queen senseless, better than any twin ever could." Euron couldn't help himself, he had to play a jape at her lover of a brother. After all, if he hadn't left her then he doubt he'd be fucking her right now.

His Queen's hips pushed back hard against his own, having himself go deeper into her and making the rhythm he had set to tease her falter. Euron groaned and licked his lips, his own body shook at how she felt around his cock. Even when she was soaking wet with need, she was still perfectly tight. A real treasure of a woman. Just like she had told him when they first met of how he wasn't very humble, she wasn't humble enough herself to deny his claims that she fucked that twin brother of hers. If she even did try, he'd probably go soft at laughing at the absurdity of denying a claim everyone knew about. Instead she choose to mock his pride.

With venom in her voice, Cersei respond. "A _bold_ claim indeed." The weight of such a simple statement wounded his pride. His hand left her cunt and went to grip her golden hair tightly. Pulling her head back she gasped. It sounded more pleasurable than fearful of his growing ire.

Turning her head as much as the position allowed for she could look into his icy stare, he gave a small warning to her. "Let me _embolden_ my claims even more so then." He pushed her head down into the pillows as his thrusts became more sporadic.

He didn't keep his hand holding her head down for long as they moved and grabbed her breasts in a bruising grip. Pulling her body up more so against him in the process. Each thrust was even rougher and less calculated and her songs of pleasure filled the entire chamber. Getting louder by the second. Even the King of Salt and Stone's own grunts were becoming almost to her tone. If anyone outside the room walked by they would surely hear. Which also meant her guard dog would have been hearing one hell of a show. That made him smirk at the thought. Cersei matched his thrusts with her own downwards to meet them with as just much earnest. Her breasts hurt in his grip. Her skin bleed and mixed with sweat with each bite he left. Her nails clawed up his arms, tearing skin. Her swollen cunt needed attention. Felt abandoned when he was too greedy with the rest of her body. His fingers leaving bruises on each part of her creamy skin he touched. Turning her head, she bit and pulled at his earlobe. His body shuddered against her, his breath heavy from exhaustion.

" _Touch_ me." She commanded and he nodded.

One his hands went back to rubbing the mound of flesh between her thighs. Pushing her further and further over the edge. His own thrusts slowed slightly and he groaned in discomfort at the less friction being applied. No other woman had he gone to as great lengths to pleasure over himself before. A sacrifice he was willing to make for the prize it would bestow upon him.

" _Come_ for me, my Queen," he gave his own command of her, one that she would happily oblige. "I want to hear you _scream_ my name, when you do."

The attention he gave to her own need over his own was just too much for her body to take. Waves of pleasure were drowning her and she felt as if the Kraken was pulling her under the water's surface. As if her bliss was a sacrifice for the Drowned God the man who was doing this to her worshiped. She could barely breathe as her cunt pulsed around the length of his cock. Trapping him within her. Her juices dripping out from her entrance. Her vision went blurry as he continued to pleasure her through the orgasm. His stronger arm kept her body up against his bare chest when it became too weak to hold herself up. Euron whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Well at least she found them that way. He whispered of how all her enemies would be brought to her in chains. What tortures he would gladly help her commit. How they would be given to her as precious gifts, once they were wed. Cersei's imagination alone of what she could do to that silver haired bitch was enough to undue her. She arched her back into him as she came hard. His name leaving her lips in a scream just how he had predicted it would. That wasn't the end of it, however. Once she was nearing the end of her bliss, his thrust grew in more vigor for his own release. Keeping her left of the plane of pleasure as he did so. Euron didn't last much longer after that. With a grunt he bit hard into the back of her neck as his seed was spilled inside her. She felt the warmth of it instantly and her eyes widened at the realization. She hasn't let any man's seed inside of her, but her twin brothers, since the first night she was wed to Robert.

As the Greyjoy's body trembled against her and his movements stilled was when everything became a cruel reality for her. Everything that she had been trying to distract herself with the Ironborn's presence. It hit her all at once and took the breath right out of her. Jaime was gone. Truly gone. Her brother who she was most connected to for so long had truly deserted her. She had almost ordered her own brother's death in her ire at his actions and he left her for it. Now, she was alone with no allies who had any true loyalty to her, but the madman she had just shared her bed with. Even then it was feigned loyalty at best if she didn't share her power with him. When Euron slowly pulled out of her and rolled over to lay on his back and catch his breath, she moved up the bed, away from him. Grabbing the wine glass that she had abandoned earlier and took a deep chug of its bitter contents.

Taking pleasure with the way it burned down her throat. Warming her as best it could from the icy embrace of her inner turmoil. She sat on the edge of the bed with her legs over the side, her back turned towards him. Like he wasn't even there in the first place. Wishing now after the act, no matter how pleasurable an experience it had been, that she had sent him away when she had the chance.

"Best cunt I've ever fucked," He muttered under his breath with a dark chuckle. "I could get used to this." He added more to himself as well.

Cersei didn't pay attention to the sounds of his movement as he sat up and she didn't grace him a response, when his arm wrapped around her and he placed a mocking kiss to the back of her head. However, when he tried to take the glass away from her for he could have a sip, she pulled it away from him. His movements stopped completely then. Her mood was as obvious to him that it had soured. Her voice was cold and distant when she addressed him.

"You best get on your way, Euron," She said and when his arm tightened around her chest, she added to appease him of her obvious dismissal of him. "May the seas be kind on your journey." It was the most polite thing she could give him at the time.

Euron stayed silent and didn't move for close to a minute. She didn't care, just as long as he listened to her. When he removed his arm finally and the bed creaked when he got of it, she let out a small sigh of relief. She heard him rummage through his clothes as he dressed in silence. All she did was sip her drink, ignoring the man she had just taken to her bed. When he was done he turned to her and waited. Closing her green eyes when she knew he wouldn't depart just yet, she opened them and turned to face him. His blue eyes were dark, but a smile was plastered on his face. He was a mixture of fuming rage and sadistic glee.

"I bid you a good night and restful sleep, my Queen," he gave a stiff bow at her nod as he made his way to the door, his hand of knob, he stopped and looked to her once more. "I look forward to my _reward_ , upon my return." He made sure he left her on that note of the promise she made him as well as a warning that she had best deliver on it with his tone and just like that, he left her. The door slamming shut behind him.

Cersei hurled her drink at the wall, shattering it in the process. Red wine painting a perfect picture of how she felt. Ser Gregor entered, just long enough to check on her, but she didn't pay her loyal guard no mind. All she could think about was that _Fucking Greyjoy_ who was an appealing distraction earlier, now only brought murderous rage at the thought of him. Her dear brother Jaime came to her mind as well and her chest ached at the thought of him. She missed him terribly and she hated him for that. Hated him for leaving her side. She wanted to make him pay for ever making her love him as much as she wanted to make the arrogant Euron Greyjoy pay for his price for his loyalty when she needed what he could offer most.

Emerald eyes moved away from the red dripping stains on her wall and out the window. The snow coming down as the foreboding warning that _winter_ had finally arrived and with it a _storm_ that she could find no shelter from the cold.


End file.
